doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Parámetro
En relación con el motor de Doom un parámetro (o parámetros de línea de comandos / argumentos de línea de comandos) es una indicación de puesta en marcha por parte del usuario de que el motor debe cambiar su comportamiento predeterminado. Los parámetros se escriben después del nombre del ejecutable en la línea de comandos y son seguidos por las variables o cadenas de texto, según el caso. La línea de comandos puede ser o bien la línea de comandos de MS-DOS o la de cualquier interfaz compatible, como un archivo por lotes, la línea de comandos o la entrada de destino en las propiedades de un acceso directo del cuadro de diálogo, el comando Ejecutar de Windows, o la línea de comandos en DOSBox. Se puede escribir cualquier número de parámetros, limitado sólo por la longitud máxima del texto permitido por la interfaz (por ejemplo, un total de 127 caracteres en algunas versiones de DOS). Muchos de los parámetros que afectan el comportamiento en el juego requieren salto de nivel como -wart, -warp, -episode, -skill, -playdemo, -record o -loadgame, o de lo contrario se invalida cuando el usuario inicia un juego a través del menú. En los modos deathmatch y de cooperación, un programa adicional llamado controlador de dispositivo (device driver) en la documentación del Doom, maneja algunos de los detalles de varios jugadores y pasa los parámetros al ejecutable principal. El programa adicional también lleva al jugador al primer nivel del juego si no se utiliza ningún otro parámetro de salto. A menos que se indique lo contrario, los parámetros funcionan para todas las versiones de Doom y Doom II, con algunas excepciones que se detallan en las respectivas descripciones más abajo. Tenga en cuenta que si usted salta de nivel internamente utilizando el código de trucos IDCLEV, los parámetros que requieren salto se desactivarán. Variantes del motor Aunque la mayoría de los parámetros están disponibles para todas las versiones publicadas de los juegos de Doom, algunos se convirtieron en obsoletos con las nuevas versiones, y algunos se añadieron como características que se pueden habilitar o cambiar. Las versiones anteriores del motor, particularmente hasta la v1.2, tienden a requerir el parámetro -devparm (que permite "modo programador") para utilizar muchos de los parámetros, pero las versiones posteriores no lo requieren. La s portaciones del motor de Doom generalmente conservan la mayoría, si no todos los parámetros disponibles, y en ocasiones suman algunos propios o personalizan algunos de las originales. Dado que los ports a menudo se basan menos en la línea de comandos y más en una interfaz gráfica de usuario, puede tener formas alternativas de introducir comandos y parámetros. Doom95, por ejemplo, acepta los parámetros habituales, pero añade un lanzador para ser utilizado por defecto para todos los efectos, y varios source ports añaden una consola que puede manejar la mayoría de opciones y variables, o soportar capacidades de arrastrar y soltar que se ocupan de algunos de las opciones de arranque. Otros juegos con motores basados en Doom, como Heretic, Hexen y Strife también utilizan los mismos parámetros con ligeras diferencias, sobre todo debido a las personalizaciones necesarias o porque se basan en versiones anteriores del motor de Doom que no incluían todos los disponibles en las últimas versiones. Identificadores de la lista Las descripciones de los parámetros de la siguiente lista son precedidos por identificadores prácticos, que dan una idea general de cuál es el efecto general de cada uno. Los identificadores de parámetros incluyen: *''Analysis'': Mide algo *''Configuration'': acceso a la configuración o archivos *''Gameplay'': cambia la forma en que el juego se desarrolla *''Input'': afecta a los dispositivos de entrada del jugador *''Monsters'': afecta cualidades de los monstruos *''Multiplayer'': permite funciones multijugador *''None'': deshabilita los parámetros de programadores *''Output'': afecta a la salida de sonidos o gráficos *''Recording'': registros o juega demos *''Warping'': comienza el juego en un determinado nivel A continuación el identificador de cada descripción parámetro incluye una estructura básica de línea de comandos, encabezado por el tipo de ejecutable necesario o generalmente utilizado con el parámetro, principalmente doom (doom.exe o doom2.exe) o un controlador (ipxsetup.exe o sersetup.exe) , y seguido por otros parámetros requeridos, el parámetro en cuestión, y una variable, si corresponde. Si se utiliza doom, driver también se aplica a menos que se indique lo contrario, y los tipos ejecutables no en cursiva son nombres de archivo executables reales. Nota: Excepto donde se indique, cuando una variable requerida por un parámetro es un número, cualquier valor menor que el valor más bajo esperado será tomado como el valor más bajo y cualquier valor más alto que el valor esperado más alto, como el valor más alto. Los caracteres no numéricos se tendrán en cuenta, ya sea como el más bajo o el valor más alto, dependiendo de si el sistema operativo los coloca después o antes de los números en una lista alfanumérica. Lista de parámetros '-8250' :(multiplayer) :sersetup -8250 :Este parámetro establece el valor UART para el módem en 8250, en caso de que 16.550 no funcione correctamente. '-9600, -14400, -38400, -57600' :(multiplayer) :sersetup -9600 :Con estos parámetros la velocidad de transmisión del módem se puede cambiar del valor predeterminado 14.400. '-altdeath' :(gameplay, multiplayer) :driver -altdeath :El parámetro -altdeath permite el modo deathmatch alternativo (llamado deathmatch v2.0 en la documentación) añadido en la v1.5, donde la mayoría de los artículos recogidos por los jugadores reaparecerán después de transcurrido un tiempo luego de la recolección. Esto también se aplica a las armas, que (a diferencia del modo deathmatch normal) también desaparecen por un tiempo al ser recogidas. El modo está pensado para juegos multijugador, aunque trabajará en el modo de un solo jugador, así (doom -warp -altdeath), donde el jugador fue generado en un punto deathmatch. '-answer' :(multiplayer) :sersetup -answer :Con este parámetro, el componente de red de Doom dice al módem que debe esperar una llamada entrante. '-avg' :(multiplayer) :driver -deathmatch -avg :El parámetro -avg le dice a Doom que debe comportarse como si se hubiera utilizado -timer 20. Las tres letras son un acrónimo que hace referencia a un establecimiento llamado "Virtual Gaming Austin", cerca de la Universidad de Texas, donde se creó en 1994 el modo multijugador pay-to-play de Doom. '-cdrom' :(configuration) :doom -cdrom :Este parámetro hace que el motor use C: \ DOOMDATA como el directorio en el que se almacenan los datos de configuración (como default.cfg) y los juegos o capturas de pantalla guardados, por lo que el juego se puede ejecutar directamente desde un CD-ROM. Si el directorio no existe en el sistema, Doom lo creará. El indicador de actividad del disco también cambia a una imagen de un CD, en lugar de un disquete, cuando se aplica el parámetro. '-com1, -com2, -com3, -com4' :(multiplayer) :sersetup -com1 :Los parámetros -com definen qué puerto COM se utiliza al realizar una conexión. '-comdev' :(configuration) :doom -comdev :Con -comdev los desarrolladores de Id Software lograron que el motor lea los datos WAD y lump para el juego comercial (de Doom II) de los directorios especificados. : '-config' :(configuration) :doom -config :Con este parámetro, el motor utiliza un archivo de configuración alternativo en lugar del habitual default.cfg. La cadena de configuración requerida puede ser sólo un nombre de archivo (como doom.cfg), que se obtiene de (o se crea en) el directorio del juego, o un nombre de ruta-y-archivo (c:\configs\doom.cfg, por ejemplo) si se desea otro directorio. :El parámetro -config se puede utilizar junto con -cdrom, en cuyo caso el archivo de configuración estará en el directorio Doomdata elegido para las partidas guardadas y capturas de pantalla. '-control' :(none) :doom -control :Este parámetro, añadido en v1.4, permite a un controlador de dispositivo externo proveer entradas de interrupción al juego. Se debe pasar como argumento un puntero a un buffer que contiene un número de interrupción y una estructura de mando tic (si se proporciona un valor no válido podría bloquear o corromper el juego). Cuando se lo proporciona, este parámetro hace aparecer el mensaje Using external control API. Este parámetro también está disponible en Strife, pero no en Heretic o Hexen. '-deathmatch' :(gameplay, multiplayer) :driver -deathmatch :Permite el modo competitivo de cabeza-a-cabeza que enfrenta a los jugadores uno contra el otro, en contraposición con el modo cooperativo. Este es el modo deathmatch original en el que la munición y los objetos para recoger no reaparecen y las armas siguen estando, pero se pueden tomar solamente una vez por cada vida del jugador, al igual que en los juegos cooperativos. Este parámetro es para juegos multijugador, aunque trabajará en el modo de un solo jugador, así (doom -warp -deathmatch), donde el jugador se engendraen un punto deathmatch. '-debugfile' :(analysis) :doom -debugfile :Con este parámetro, el motor genera un archivo que lista los tics reales disponibles contra los tics del juego usados para mostrar los recursos internos disponibles en cada punto durante la ejecución o la reproducción de una demostración. Produce un archivo llamado debug0.txt donde se almacenan los datos en tiempo real. Este parámetro no tiene efecto cuando se utiliza en conjunción con -timedemo (que también se ocupa de los mismos datos). '-devparm' :(analysis, configuration) :doom -devparm :Parámetro del desarrollador que ejecuta el juego en modo desarrollador, crea capturas de pantalla con la tecla F1 en vez de mostrar la pantalla de ayuda y que muestra el dedidor de tics-por-frame en la parte inferior izquierda de la pantalla. Si sólo se muestra el primer punto en el medidor, el rendimiento es óptimo. El parámetro -devparm también es requerido por algunos parámetros en las versiones anteriores de Doom. '-ravpic' :(analysis) :heretic -ravpic :hexen -ravpic :Este parámetro reemplaza -devparm para Heretic y Hexen, y permite realizar capturas de pantalla con la tecla F1. No muestra el símbolo que está en lugar habilitado de códigos de trucos para estos juegos, ticker de hereje y rrettenmund para Hexen. Este parámetro no existe para Doom. '-dial' :(multiplayer) :sersetup -dial :Con este parámetro, el componente de red de Doom indica al módem qué número de teléfono debe marcar. '-dup' :(multiplayer) :driver -dup :El parámetro -dup duplica comandos tic (ver ticdup). Cuando se especifica, el mismo comando tic se utiliza para dos tics consecutivos; como resultado, el ancho de banda de red se reduce a la mitad a costa de la precisión de movimiento. '-episode' :(warping) :doom -episode :Este parámetro inicia uno de los tres episodios de Doom desde su primer nivel. Los valores habituales para la variable episodio son los números 1, 2, o 3, que representan cada episodio. Este parámetro es el equivalente de -warp 1, donde e'' es el número del episodio, y cuando se juega Doom II siempre carga el primer nivel del juego, sin importar qué número de episodio se elija. El parámetro -episode no tiene efecto si no se añade un valor a continueación. '-extratic''' :(multiplayer) :driver -extratic :El parámetro -extratic proporciona datos adicionales en cada paquete de datos enviado por la red; esto se suma a la redundancia y hace que el juego sea más resistente a los paquetes perdidos con el posible costo de usar más ancho de banda. '-fast' :(gameplay, monsters) :doom -warp -fast :El parámetro monstruos rápidos hace que los monstruos ataquen más a menudo, aumenta la velocidad de los Demonios y Espectros y hace que las bolas de fuego demoníacas viajen más rápido de lo habitual. Requiere una información de salto (como -warp) para que sea eficaz. Se lo se introdujo por primera vez con la v1.2 de Doom. Tenga en cuenta que Heretic y Hexen carecen de este comando. '-file' :(configuration) :doom -file :El parámetro -file permite a Doom la carga de WADs y lumps adicionales, más allá de la IWAD habitual. La variable puede ser un nombre de archivo único, nombre de ruta y archivo (si el archivo está en un directorio diferente de donde se ejecuta Doom), o una serie de ellas. Un segundo archivo puede escribirse en un espacio después del primero, el tercero un espacio después del segundo, y así sucesivamente. El orden de varios archivos puede hacer una diferencia, cuando lumps equivalentes sean sobreescritos en la memoria en tiempo de ejecución. :Cuando se utiliza este parámetro, un mensaje de advertencia que indica que el juego ha sido modificado se activa durante el arranque. El motor normalmente se detiene en el mensaje y el usuario debe pulsar la tecla Intro para continuar. El mensaje puede ser dejado de lado por la creación de un archivo de texto (nombrado a, por ejemplo) con nada más que la palabra echo escrito en ella, y añadiendo así en la línea de comandos: :doom -file :En cualquier caso, si alguno de los archivos no se encuentra, el motor va a notificar al usuario sobre el mensaje de advertencia, pero seguirá funcionando con normalidad, a pesar de los archivos que faltan. Pueden producirse problemas si se requieren los archivos que faltan, sin embargo, puede ser conveniente no desactivar la advertencia si la ubicación de los archivos que se cargan es incierto. '-irq' :(multiplayer) :sersetup -irq :Con este parámetro el componente de red de Doom definirá qué número IRQ se utilizará para el puerto COM. La variable irqport debe ser un número de IRQ válido para tener algún efecto. '-left' :(output) :doom -net 3 -left :Corriendo bajo versión 1.0 o 1.1 de Doom, el parámetro -left hará que un equipo en red muestre el área a la izquierda de la vista normal del jugador. '-loadgame' :(configuration, warping) :doom -loadgame :Este parámetro inicia Doom desde un juego guardado previamente, donde savegame es normalmente un número de 0 a 5 (corresponde a las seis ranuras disponibles en el menú "Guardar partida") a pesar de que una ranura para editar con cualquier otro carácter único legible, tal como un dígito o una letra, también será cargado (doom -loadgame z cargará doomsavz.dsg). :Si utiliza este parámetro con -record, se producirá una demo, pero será muy probable que no se pueda reproducir adecuadamente, porque va a empezar "desde cero" con el jugador en el lugar de comienzo habitual, en lugar de utilizar la localización y las condiciones del juego guardado, incluso si -loadgame se utiliza junto con -playdemo o -timedemo (en cuyo caso se ignora). '-maxdemo' :(recording) :doom -record -maxdemo :This defines the maximum size in kilobytes for a demo recording, instead of the usual value of 128 (which is roughly 15 minutes for a single-player game). If the limit is reached while recording, the game ends with a Demo .lmp recorded message in the command line. '-net' :(multiplayer) :doom -net :El parámetro -net habilitael componente de red en Doom versiones 1.0 y 1.1, y define el número de jugadores (1 a 4) involucrados. En versiones posteriores este parámetro no se añade externamente por el usuario, y en su lugar se aplica automáticamente por parte del componente de red del motor para activar ciertas funciones multijugador, cuando se utiliza un controlador. '-nodes' :(multiplayer) :ipxsetup -nodes :Networked games connected through the IPX protocol use the -nodes parameter to define how many computers will join the game. The players value stands for the number of players or nodes, from 1 to 4. If this parameter is not used, the engine assumes two players. '-nodraw' :(output) :doom -timedemo -nodraw :Cuando el parámetro -nodraw se usa junto con -timedemo, las funciones de dibujo de gráficos del motor de renderizado de Doom no se utilizan, por lo que la velocidad del motor subyacente puede ser medida sin gastar recursos en presentar los gráficos del juego. Sin -timedemo, este parámetro no tiene ningún efecto. '-noblit' :(none) :doom -noblit :Este es un parámetro desactivado similar a -nodraw con el que, durante el desarrollo, los programadores le decían al motor que no para pasara datos desde un buffer interno en la pantalla. '-nomonsters' :(monsters) :doom -warp -nomonsters :Si se aplica el parámetro -nomonsters, se ejecuta el Modo sin monstruos cuando se cargan los niveles. Se usa generalmente junto con modos deathmatch, aunque también puede ser útil para tutoriales y durante pruebas.Debe ser utilizado junto con un parámetro de deformación, para ser eficaz. '-nomouse' :(input) :doom -nomouse :This parameter disables the mouse during the game session. '-nomusic' :(output) :doom -nomusic :The -nomusic parameter simply disables the background music during the game session. '-nosfx' :(output) :doom -nosfx :This parameter disables the game's sound effects (screams, clunks, explosions, and so on) during the game session. '-nosound' :(output) :doom -nosound :With -nosound both music and sound effects are disabled during the game session. '-playdemo' :(recording, warping) :doom -playdemo :Demo recordings are played using the -playdemo parameter. The lump variable is the name of a lump, excluding any file extension and without a file path. The parameter will play any one demo in the directory where the engine is executed, in the IWAD, or that is loaded using the -file parameter (as part of a PWAD or as a separate lump). In the latter cases the engine will state that it hasn't found the demo, but it will play it any way (as the message refers to not finding it in the directory the engine is launched from). If the specified lump does not exist, the engine exits to the command prompt with an error message. '-port' :(multiplayer) :driver -port :For IPX connections, this parameter defines the port number the Doom networking component will use between connected computers, instead of the default 666. It allows simultaneous games on a single network or a means to bypass blocked ports. If the parameter is used without a variable, or if the variable is a non-numerical character, the driver will attempt to use port 0. :For modem connections, -port will define the COM I/O port the Doom networking component uses to communicate with the modem. In this case the port variable allows either decimal or hexadecimal values. '-record' :(recording, warping) :doom -record :El parámetro -record le dice al motor que genere un lump de demostración que contiene las acciones de los jugadores que participan cuando sale de la línea de comandos, mostrando un mensaje de que la demostración ha sido grabada, en vez de la pantalla ENDOOM. La variable demo es el nombre del lump que se va a crear, con exclusión de cualquier extensión de archivo y, opcionalmente, incluyendo una ruta de archivo. Si se incluye una ruta de archivo, la demo sólo se grabará si existe el directorio de destino. Si no existe el directorio de la ruta opcional, el motor va a declarar que se ha grabado la demo al finalizar el juego, pero no se producirá el archivo. Si este parámetro no se utiliza junto con un parámetro de deformación, se carga el primer nivel del juego. Si se aplica sin un nombre de demo, se intentará leer cualquier parámetro siguiente como un nombre y no tendrá ningún efecto si no se sigue nada. :Cuando se aplica este parámetro, la tecla Q hace que se salga inmediatamente del juego, y puesto que el formato de demostración simplifica los tics que se registraron para los movimientos de los jugadores, el movimiento puede ser ligeramente menos preciso. Esto es perceptible durante el uso del ratón y, si se intenta un juego de varios jugadores, no permitirá que un peer de grabación pueda conectarse a uno que no está grabando (se producirá un fallo de consistencia). :Cuando se utiliza con el parámetro -cdrom puede ser necesario el uso de un nombre de ruta-y-archivo para la cadena demo, sobre todo si el juego se inicia desde un CD, o de lo contrario Doom intentará escribir sin éxito el lump de demostración en el disco. '-recordfrom' :(recording, warping) :doom -recordfrom :This parameter was meant to record from a saved game, where savegame is generally a number from 0 to 5, and demo the name of the lump to be recorded. It was never fully implemented, as in versions 1.0 to the leaked "1.4" of Doom it warps to the start of the level the saved game takes place in, instead of loading the saved game, and does not record a demo. In later versions, it was removed. '-regdev' :(configuration) :doom -regdev :With -regdev the id Software developers told the engine to read the WAD and lump data for the registered game (Doom) from specified directories. '-respawn' :(gameplay, monsters) :doom -warp -respawn :The -respawn parameter makes each monster return via respawning after a few seconds. Monster corpses are teleported away and replaced by a live monster teleporting in at the monster's initial starting location on the level. After respawned monsters remain active and move immediately if any opponent they were pursuing before death occurred still lives, but will be spawned in dormant state otherwise. The parameter requires warping (such as -episode) to be effective and was first introduced with version 1.2 of Doom. '-right' :(output) :doom -net 3 -right :Under Doom version 1.0 or 1.1, the -right parameter will cause a networked computer to display the area to the right of the player's normal view. '-shdev' :(configuration) :doom -shdev :With -shdev the id Software developers told the engine to read the WAD and lump data for the shareware game (Doom: Knee-Deep in the Dead) from specified directories. '-skill' :(gameplay, monsters, warping) :doom -skill :Doom's difficulty skill level can be chosen during start-up by using the -skill parameter. The level variable stands for the particular skill level, where 1 is "I'm Too Young To Die", 2 is "Hey, Not Too Rough", 3 is "Hurt Me Plenty", 4 is "Ultra-Violence", and 5 is "Nightmare!". If a value of 0 (or any character of less value than a 1) is chosen, all things except for the player are absent from the game. This parameter will warp the player to the first level of the game if another warping parameter is not included in the command line. '-statcopy' :(analysis) :statdriver :A statistics driver (statdriver stands for the name of a program, such as statdump) which invokes the Doom executable uses this parameter to link to it in order to collect the statistics that are presented on the game's tally screens. '-timedemo' :(analysis, recording, warping) :doom -timedemo :El parámetro -timedemo reproduce una demo sin limitar los gráficos a 35 fotogramas por segundo; al salir de la línea de comandos muestra el número de fotogramas dibujados (gametics) y el tiempo necesario para reproducirlos (realtics), en lugar de la pantalla ENDOOM. Con esta información se puede determinar la velocidad de fotogramas media de un nivel (realtics/gametics*35=fps). Si una grabación de demostración se extiende por más de un nivel, los valores resultantes serán incorrectos, ya que los realtics corresponderán únicamente al último nivel jugado. :Al igual que durante la reproducción de la secuencia de demostración incorporada normalmente en el inicio de un juego, este parámetro hace que la mayoría de dispositivos de entrada produzca la aparición del menú mientras la demo se está reproduciendo, por lo que no puede utilizarse pulsar la tecla Tab para seleccionar el modo Automapa o pulsar Intro para visualizar el último mensaje de estado. Algunas funciones no jugables no estarán funcionando, tales como aumentar o disminuir el tamaño de la pantalla. '-timer' :(multiplayer) :driver -deathmatch -timer :Con -timer los usuarios informan a Doom que salga automáticamente de los niveles a la pantalla intermedia después de una cantidad de minutos, como si un interruptor de salida se hubiese activado. El parámetro requiere ya sea -deathmatch o -altdeath para tener algún efecto. '-turbo' :(gameplay) :doom -turbo :The -turbo parameter multiplies the player's movement speed by a percentage of 10 (the player moves ten times slower than usual) to 400 (the player moves four times faster than usual). When no value is specified, the player moves at twice normal speed, and any value exceeding 255 will cause the player to move backwards at twice the increased speed if the user presses the "run" key (key_speed). '-warp' :(warping) :doom -warp :Este parámetro selecciona en qué nivel se iniciará el juego, saltando la pantalla del título y la secuencia demo. Cuando se juega Doom se debe especificar a la vez un episodio con número de 1 a 3 y un número de mapa 1-9, con un espacio entre medio, mientras que en Doom II sólo se requiere un número de mapa de 1 (ó 01) al 32. :Si ninguna variable se coloca después del parámetro, el juego comienza con la pantalla de título como de costumbre. El parámetro -warp aparece por primera vez en la versión v1.4. '-wart' :(configuration, warping) :doom -devparm -wart :El parámetro -wart es una versión anterior de -warp. En versiones por encima de la v1.2 es sustituido por -warp, pero todavía está disponible en cambio, como un parámetro de desarrollo que no requiere -devparm y que trata de cargar un archivo WAD nombrado after level located en un directorio no modificable; 1 3 intentará cargar E1M3.wad, por ejemplo. Si no se encuentra el archivo WAD, el usuario es enviado a la interfaz de línea de comandos con el mensaje de error W_Reload. :Este parámetro permite a los desarrolladores jugar el juego y trabajar en los mapas al mismo tiempo, viendo los cambios en tiempo casi real mediante el uso del truco de salto para volver al nivel. Se vuelve a cargar entonces con los cambios guardados en el editor. @ :(configuration) :doom @ :Este parámetro le dice al motor de Doom que lea desde un archivo de respuestas, un archivo de texto que puede almacenar parámetros de línea de comandos adicionales. El archivo puede tener cualquier nombre que sea válido para el sistema, opcionalmente con una extensión. Los parámetros se escriben como en la línea de comandos (-episode 2, por ejemplo), pero uno por línea, donde se pueden usar hasta 100 líneas. Los parámetros adicionales pueden ser desactivados para su uso posterior mediante la colocación de una barra vertical (el carácter |) entre el tablero prefijo (-) y el resto del nombre del parámetro. en:Parameter Categoría:Recursos Categoría:Listas